Personalities
A brief introduction into the intricacies of the enigma that is Dev Nayar's brain. As a relatively young boy, Mr Nayar was content with the family he was raised in. He reveled in the gloominess when it rained and he was ecstatic once night befell this planet. However, he wanted more out of his life and so he turned to drgs - he didn't want to conform to society's idiocy of taking drugs and instead wanted to become unique by taking the u out of drugs and so became the only person on drgs. These drugs bestowed the gracious, wondrous gift of Dissociative identity disorder. This lead to the creation of Phil, his photographic, Marxist side, Bottletop Bill, his insane, Fascist side, Maurice Moss, his intelligent, logical side (who initiated a school shooting - reference The NVSHS Student Lore Wiki - Areas of Interest in Narangba, the Mysterious Stranger, the mysterious side and King Dice, his handsome, sexy, beautiful, sleek, fashionable side. Phil the Cameraman Hired as a photographer for Buzzfeed, he traveled around the world, taking pictures of all creatures great and small, the exponential beauty of the Swiss Alps, the poverty of Ethiopia, the sheep military of New Zealand and much, much more. However, the wonker conker known as Morpheus hired him to film an exotic, elusive, entrancing creature called the wild Liam. The appearance of the legendary creature is derived only from vocal records of the inhabitants of Star CIty, where he was trained by Oliver Queen/Queer and Legolas (who was made out of Lego) to fight and hide from the dirty hands of humanity. During a confrontation, the creature attacked Phil, breaking his camera and destroying his right eye. He remained in hospital without compensation for 3 weeks (a lawsuit was carried out and Morpheus was fined 100,000,000 doubloons, placing the idiot in debt 100,000,000 doubloons). After a cybernetic eye was grafted to replace Phil's missing eye, he placed an integrated camera in aforementioned eye and so continued to aid Morpheus in her/him/queer to isolate and find the legendary Liam. As of now, he is living in Mauritius in a 10,000,000 doubloon house and Morpheus was placed in prison for the rape of the legendary Liam, who rolled a 20, landing a critical on Morpheus penis, castrating him whereas Morpheus rolled a 1. Bottletop Bill This character works in conjunction with his companion, Corky, a ... thing. Unfortunately, Corky contracted HIV and died, leaving Bottletop Bill alone. He wandered the wastelands of the Commonwealth, Mojave, and Capital until he found a man. One man, who killed Bottletop Bill because he was, really, creepy af. This man replaced Bottletop Bill as the Mysterious Stranger...... Mysterious Stranger He's mysterious....... Doo doo, doo doo doo doo........... do doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Maurice Moss There's literally a dedication page to this : THIS WILL TAKE YOU TO A PAGE King Dice '- His Song whenever he enters the room.' This man is a sexy, handsome beast. His suit is made from the skin of handsome men (so no man from New Zealand) and is regularly washed with Rohypnol in its liquid state - once infused with the clothing, it turns it purple and increase the concentration and effect of the drug. Below summaries the personality: I'm Mr King Dice I'm the game'st in the land I never play nice I'm the devil's right hand man I can't let you past Cause you ain't done everything Bring me those contracts Come on bring em' to the king If you haven't finished your task Haven't worked assiduously No I cannot let you past Don't you mess with me! Don't mess with King Dice (Don't mess with King Dice) Don't mess with me (Don't mess with him) Don't mess with King Dice (Don't Mess with King Dice) Don't mess with me! I'm Mr. King Dice Heed just what I say The Devil has his price! And I'll make sure you pay! I don't have time to mess round And I hope you will agree Bring me those contracts Pronto! Don't you mess with me! = Kiddie Fiddler = SPOKEN: There's an old Australian stockman lying, dying. He gets himself up onto one elbow and 'e turns to his mates, who are all gathered around and 'e says: Watch me wallabies feed, mate Watch me wallabies feed, They're a dangerous breed, mate So watch me wallabies feed Altogether now! CHORUS: Tie me kangaroo down, sport Tie me kangaroo down Tie me kangaroo down, sport Tie me kangaroo down Keep me cockatoo cool, Curl, Keep me cockatoo cool Ah, don't go acting the fool, Curl Just keep me cockatoo cool Altogether now! (CHORUS) 'n' take me koala back, Jack Take me koala back He lives somewhere out on the track, Mac So take me koala back Altogether now! (CHORUS) Let me abos go loose, Lew Let me abos go loose They're of no further use, Lew So let me abos go loose Altogether now! (CHORUS) And mind me platypus duck, Bill Mind me platypus duck Ah, don't let 'im go running amok, Bill Just mind me platypus duck Altogether now! (CHORUS) Play your didgeridoo, Blue Play your didgeridoo Ah, like, keep playin' 'til I shoot thru, Blue Play your didgeridoo Altogether now! (CHORUS) Tan me hide when I'm dead, Fred Tan me hide when I'm dead So we tanned his hide when he died, Clyde And that's it hangin' on the shed!! Altogether now! (CHORUS)